


Targaryens have all the fun

by Chayle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comedy, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayle/pseuds/Chayle
Summary: The Targaryen lineage is a wealthy one, and its women are unmatched in terms of looks. His spoiled sister and aunt are always causing trouble for him, and things don't seem to be getting better anytime soon.Check tags.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Targaryens have all the fun

Today was supposed to be Jon’s day off. Not from school, not from work, but from his family. 

Taking a deep breath he carelessly dropped his bag on the Targaryen-sigil floor mat to raise one of the flower pots, picking up the house key that was hidden underneath it. He never bothered to carry it around with him, since he was usually the last one to get home. 

But not today. 

Jon lived in his father’s luxurious house with his sister and aunt, who were now at their friend’s place in Essos for a few days. Poor Missendea, his aunt and sister were a handful.

At first, Daenerys was going to buy an apartment of her own when she moved to King’s Landing, but Rhaegar had quickly dismissed such notions and told her to move in with them. 

Jon could easily see why, since the house had more than enough room for the four of them. Not to mention the fact that Rhaegar was never home due to his work. 

Rhaegar was a successful lawyer, just like his own father who was already filthy rich. They never made an attempt to force Jon to continue the tradition of their profession, though some traditions were harder to shake off. 

The Targaryens were notorious for keeping the bloodline pure once upon a time. And even though his father had broken the wheel, when Daenerys Rhaenys and Jon all joined to attend the same university at the same time, he didn’t miss the suspectful eye he often got from people. 

It didn’t help that Rhaenys and Daenerys always seemed to be the center of all the attention. It certainly didn’t help that they were fucking hot. Was he wrong to think that? Yeah probably. But he wasn’t blind and neither were all those men who had tried to hit on them. 

A lot of guys decided to hate him for no actual reason, only because they got rejected by Dany or Rhae. How could they think that it had anything to do with him? He couldn’t help the fact that those two were in a completely different league from all those sons of bitches. The two had always had a sister-like bond.

He spotted some silver-white and darker hair dangling from the back of the couch and sighed. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at that Missenad’s place?”

Daenerys shot him a sharp glare. “It’s Missandei, and you know it.” He huffed in annoyance, _that wasn’t the point._

“We missed our flight.” His sister pouted and turned back to the tv.

“So? Use the private jet. Come on, I’ll drive you to the airport.” He picked up his car keys and gestured towards the door in a hurried motion. He could only wish he didn’t come off as desperate as he actually was.

“Dad’s using it. You’re just gonna have to endure us, brother.” She smiled sweetly from the couch at him.

“And we’re not even dressed, you really thought you could get a couple of ladies to walk out like that without even preparing?” His aunt revoked as she grimaced at him.

Daenerys had a point, they were both in nothing but their bras and small shorts. And having captivated the living room couch watching Netflix and eating ice cream, it didn’t take much to figure they weren’t going anywhere. _Still,_ _one could hope._

The real reason Jon wanted them away, was because he was going to bring a date to their house.

“Ygritte’s coming over today,” he let out as quickly as possible, like knowing there was a fair chance he would be murdered mid-sentence. He then casually checked the watch on his wrist trying to not act bothered. 

It was a Grand Seiko Skyflake, the model cost around six thousand dollars. Jon was an avid collector of watches, which was an expensive hobby. This was from the cheaper end of his collection.

The mood darkened as soon as Jon said that and Rhaenys pressed the remote’s ‘off’ button and shut down the tv.

“You are not bringing that skank here.” Rhae began before Daenerys could chip in.

“What would you do if I brought some bear of a man over to our house?” 

“I couldn’t give a rat’s ass,” he spelled out slowly to emphasize he meant it.

When Rhae sharply drew her breath and Dany slapped him, he felt like he needed to do something to atone. 

“Unless they’d hurt u, then we’d have a fucking problem,” his tone was hostile and dangerous, just the thought of it making his blood boil as it carried over from his voice.

Dany was previously as shocked as Rhae but he was sure he saw a tug of a smile at that, quickly forced away by a serious, investigative expression and a tilt of her head. She narrowed her eyes doubtfully, “you would fight a bear for us?”

“Aye, I fight with the two of you all the time don’t I?” 

*slap

*slap

his face was now actually bleeding.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“You two are crazy!” 

“But you love us.” Rhaenys smiled brightly.

“For now..” he muttered as his eyes rested on his aunt’s bras longer than required.

These two treated Jon like if he was the daddy since he was the only man around. Bathroom sink clogged? better call Jon. The lawn needs mowing? Jon’s got it. A spider in Daenerys’ room? _Oh fuck that_ she can deal with it herself, Jon wouldn’t go anywhere near those beasts. 

But as for anything else that required for a finger to be lifted, a physical task, it was a job for Jon. And for the most part, he complied.

Albeit, they were part of an extremely wealthy family, so the princesses were practically spoiled to death by Rhaegar and Aerys. But Jon didn’t get off the hook, since he was technically the oldest of the three even if they were all around 19. 

Jon’s father would always ramble on about how Jon’s the one in charge and responsible for them while he was gone himself. 

Dany and Rhae were Jon’s duty and he didn’t take it lightly, sometimes even coming off as overprotective. But it fell short in comparison to how they had him under a leash. 

It felt like they knew of all his friendships and if anyone new contacted him, they would be the first to know. And God help if that someone turned out to be a woman. They were psychopaths, but so was he. That’s probably the only reason they got along. Only dragons can endure the fire of a dragon.

**

Jon yawned as he reached Daenerys’ room for the purpose of using her restroom.

“I’m going to use your bathroom.”

Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows while lying on her bed. “Why not use your own?”

Jon sighed, not in the mood. “I saw Wilson in there. Can I use your bathroom now?” he said as if his reasoning was obvious.

“The fucks a willson?” 

“The bloody tarantula wandering about in our house.” He stated as if it was obvious.

She rolled her eyes. “There are no tarantulas in King’s Landing. It’s probably not even poisonous, why don’t you just get rid of it?”

Jon locked eyes with her with a deadpan face. “You would really see me dead?” Daenerys laughed at how serious he was.

She rose on her feet, her little white skirt not doing much to hide the pale skin. Stopping right in front of him and shaking him by his chin with her dainty hand and a pout on her face.

“Look at you, the big man you are afraid of a little spidey.” She spoke in an adorable voice, _you know, the one used when talking to your dog._ It made him angry and he wanted to throw her on the bed. 

The whole family had issues with aggression. Jon would never let the anger consume him, but Rhaenys and Daenerys would often lose their shit as demonstrated by the slaps from before.

They didn’t always treat Jon like a machine who would do anything they wanted. Sometimes, they were affectionate and did things like cooking for him. Though as for cooking specifically, it was Daenerys or at least you’d better hope so, his sis was a terrible cook. 

**

Jon was going to ‘relieve some pressure’ before his date in three hours, so that he wouldn’t act like a horny monkey in front of Ygritte. He opened his favourite tab on his phone, and began doing the deed. _Finally, some peace and quiet, he thought._ It had been a rough day already, and it was just the evening.

Of course, soon Rhaenys walked in.

“Gods!” Jon shouted, still a firm grasp hand on hand.

“Can you stop that?” she pretended to hide her face with her hands. She didn’t even sound surprised.

What the fuck. She broke his privacy and now demanded him to bend to her will? _nu-uh._ He placed his other hand behind his head to show how unbothered he was while stroking.

“While u here can u get napkins for me?”

“Are you for real right now? Fuck you!”

“You don’t have to.. But I think you’re forgetting who’s got the laundry this week.” he said as he pointed at the pure bed sheets.

Horror flashed in her face before a devilish smile took her face.

“So, grandma’s coming over Sunday”

..

Touché 

After the mental image he tried to resuscitate the situation with couple of fast strokes but Johnny was already petrified, 

“Way to go sis, you traumatized him.” he grunted regretfully before locking himself in his bathroom. _She should make it up to me,_ he thought half-jokingly.

However, Jon quickly threw the door back open and jumped out from the bathroom. He screamed and had a look of horror on his face.

Daenerys rushed to his room where Rhae already was and was greeted by the naked Jon.

“What is it?”

“There are dozens of spiders in my room. The situation is bad.”

”What?” His aunt and sister seemed confused.

Jon closed his eyes and patiently breathed in, was he really about to give his own sis and aunt the info about the birds and the bees?

“Willson found Wendy. They loved each other and..” 

Daenerys, on the bed on her stomach propped herself on her palm and excitedly wiggled her feet in the air as he began the story. 

No, no. This wasn’t a happy story, sweet Dany. This was an emergency, and he would have to speed things up a bit. 

His voice raised periodically as he talked, “Then Wilson shoved his cock up Wendy’s spider arse and now there are a bunch of little Wilsons in my bedroom. Do you understand now?” Jon ended up practically screaming the last parts making Daenerys scream in tune.

“Eww! What the fuck Jon?” Rhaenys wrinkled her nose in disgust as Daenerys threw a pillow at him for ruining her prince story.

“Don’t you understand what my point is?” They shrugged.

“They’re in your room as well.”

There it was. Horror flashed in their faces.

Jon was still nude but satisfiedly crossed his arms and nodded his head twice as they finally got the message.

**

The bug exterminator said it would take two weeks to get rid of the spiders

Jon had rented a hostel room. The beauty had one bed and a bathroom. That’s it. Modest, but he didn’t mind. After all, it was just a place for him to sleep by himself. 

..

So what were these two doing here?

“Stop manspreading. It’s hard to sleep on this shitty bed. Seriously, you couldn’t have rented a better place?” 

_I thought you two would find a place by yourselves.._

“You could have at least shaved..” he muttered to himself as revenge but they heard him.

“Asshole!”

Jon dramatically raised his head up. “Well, that too, but I actually meant your legs.”

Daenerys got a playful expression. She suddenly crawled to the bottom of the bed, lifted her.. Jon’s shirt just enough. “Really? Rhae, is it that hairy?”

“Not a strand, Dany.” Rhae quipped.

When the taxi had initially shown up for Jon, these two pushed their way into the cab. They didn’t even bring anything with them.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“You have a place right?”_

_“Not for you I don’t. Not enough room.”_

_“Want us to call dad saying you abandoned us?”_

..And here they were. Jon even had to wash up in the cold after the two of them reserved the small bathroom and showered for God knows how long. It was too late now, and he had to postpone his date. _I was supposed to see Ygritte and get laid today,_ he thought sadly as he stared up at the roof.

And of course, neither Daenerys nor Rhaenys brought anything with them, so they had to use Jon’s clothes.

As Jon stared up at the wall and recollected today’s events, Rhaenys was inspecting Daenerys’ bottom. Rhaenys was in Jon’s pink men’s hoodie, while Daenerys was in his t-shirt.

Jon had told them to use his underwear, but they just told him they didn’t want to get pregnant. _How does that even work? Besides, I wash them!_

“Check mine.” Rhaenys told Daenerys as she got on her all fours in the pink hoodie and wiggled her butt at Dany.

Rhaenys had yellow-ish eyes, and she had a deep tan unlike Jon. Daenerys on the other hand was pale, but her amethyst eyes were her most distinct feature. 

They were both shorter than Jon. His sister had bigger breasts than his aunt, but he would have to judge that his aunt had a better ass. Regardless, their looks were unrivalled for the most part. Dany had fluffy, snow-white with a touch of silver as the colour of her hair. It was one of her strengths. Rhae had straight black hair.

Rhae was playing around with Jon’ hoodie, taking it with both of her hands to lift it a bit. She looked back at Daenerys who was behind her expectantly. 

  
“Nothing back here.” She then grabbed Rhaenys’ from her hip and reached to see from the front.

“I forgot your hair was so dark from the front.” Dany seemed surprised.

“And yours is white as your hair,” Rhaenys laughed almost mockingly. Daenerys got angry. 

Jon was still on the back of the bed where the pillows were, while the two of them played around by the front. He was about to willingly forget about this and tell them to go sleep, when something unexpected happened.

Irritated, Dany threw Rhae on her back and lowered herself down between her thighs. Rhae didn’t seem to resist. Dany took a sniff. “Did you use Jon’s body wash?” 

Rhae was embarrassed and looked defeated, but Dany didn’t let her go. She instead took a smirk. Dany’s white hair was loose and descended down like a waterfall.

She proceeded to taste Rhae’s vagina, and now Jon was simply astonished.

“Hello? I’m still here.” Jon tried to intervene, alerted. His sense of humour was dry and he could play off most instances, but this was one of the few times where he was helpless at what to do.

He had just been previously thinking about Ygritte, but something like this had completely grabbed his attention. 

What the hell? They are aunt and niece. Why are they acting like it’s normal? Have they been doing this for so long? 

Doing his best to ignore the fact that the sight actually caused a reaction in him, he was still doing his best to do what was right.

Besides, why was Daenerys so bold in bed? Something like this was so unlike her. _I guess it’s the Targaryen nature._

Rhaenys moaned in pleasure and tried to press Daenerys’ face down further. She began shaking her hips upward so that her skin would touch Dany’s mouth. It worked for a while, and Dany’s mouth was just a tool that Rhae was using as Dany herself didn’t move an inch. 

The bottom of Jon’s pink sweatshirt got a bit wet, and that part took the colour of a strawberry. Daenerys then began resisting, however.

Her amethyst eyes locked on to Jon as she wiped the bodily fluids off her mouth with her forearm. She then licked the forearm once and gulped down.

“Tell your brother to do it.” 

Rhaenys looked angry that her pleasure was being withheld. She looked at Jon confidently.

“Jon?” Her exotic eyes were pleading with him sweetly and she raised her legs, making room for him to come close.

Jon was about to go mad. They had never done anything like this before, this was so sudden. _Is sex with me such a trivial thing to these two?_

“You don’t have to do it.” Dany said as she sighed and sat cross-legged next to Rhae. 

“But you do love your sister and me, don’t you?” she continued as if he was a horrible monster for not loving her sister enough to immediately jump in when he was invited.

Jon got flabbergasted. These two were too selfish, and now he would have his revenge. 

He jumped in from the pillow-side to where his sister was, and got in between her thighs she had already raised to make room for him. 

Rhae looked at him with no real surprise. “Oh look at you, how fast. I knew you’d not be able to resist me.”

_This bitch.._ a moment ago she was pleading, now she already looked at Jon as if he was a lowly servant of her. Jon inspected her crotch.

Rhaenys had a complete tan, her brightly pink lips being the only light feature around her waist. _Did this girl bathe in the sun completely naked?_ How shameless. He would teach her how to behave and act proper, as her older brother.

He plunged his tongue forward. Rhae’s back bent a bit and she threw her head back at the sudden impact. Jon had decided to show no mercy and immediately proceeded with his secret technique. It seems it would be passed down the family line from now on.

He started from around his sister’s clit, and began to zigzag downwards. Once he reached the bottom of her pussy with his mouth, he licked upwards in a long motion, and then back down with the back of his tongue.

Deliberately using the back of his tongue was a touch he was proud of. The front of the tongue was more gruff, so using the back of it especially around the clit which was more sensitive was something only true masters of the art knew.

Rhaenys was in ecstasy and her eyes whited out in a record time. Jon’s jaw still wasn’t tired and he was just getting started. _Weren’t you so high and mighty just a while ago?_ That same girl was now orgasming nonstop under Jon’s mouth.

Dany helped Rhae pull off Jon’s sweatshirt. Two dark tits were quickly presented, already glowing with sweat. Jon had always wanted to play with his sister’s breasts. He took one of them in his hand, and Rhae tightened her hands she was holding on Jon’s head. The left breast that was in Jon’s hand had a birthmark under it.

Jon noticed his aunt sitting with her feet crossed, and decided she also needed some attention. While Rhaenys was too closely related to him to even consider fucking, he would often fantasize of Daenerys. Now he would fulfill those fantasies. 

“Come here.” he quipped with his finger out and pointed to Daenerys. She obediently crawled on her knees and hands to him, with a hopeful glint in her eye. 

Dany was obviously impressed by how Jon had dealt with Rhaenys. Her previously bold attitude was replaced by a good girl’s attitude, knowing that Jon was the one who had the power to choose what to do with his tongue.

“Why do you still have that shirt on?” by Jon’s silent command, she quickly took off her shirt. 

Rhaenys had just gained her consciousness back and was standing under her own puddle of juices. _These sheets would be a pain to wash._

Jon took his own shirt off and Rhaenys came behind him. She hugged his back and kissed his neck from the side. “I love you.” Her voice was sweet and delicate.

His sister was usually such a bitch. _Now she suddenly loves me?_ Jon would have to make sure his teachings got through. 

He secretly loved this affection she gave him and he would treat her even better if she kept it up.

Daenerys was sitting on her knees in front of him, not sure what to do. Jon confidently stuck his hand to her thighs to test the waters. _As expected, she got this wet by how well I treated my sister._

However, these two were too selfish. Weren’t they going to do anything about his own troubles? Jon shook off Rhae from his back for a moment and struggled, but finally managed to get his sweatpants off. His cock was covered in foreskin, and he pulled it back a bit.

“Suck it while I deal with your aunt.” Jon told his sister. Rhae scowled and looked unhappy, but did what she was told anyway. 

Jon put Rhaenys under him, she was lying on the bed while facing upwards. He then took the surprised Daenerys and raised her on top of Rhaenys, so that the girls’ stomachs were touching. 

Rhaenys’ bottom was in Daenerys’ face. Jon’s face was on Daenerys’ pussy. Rhaenys, of course, was under Daenerys and about to be used by Jon’s cock.

Almost automatically, Daenerys began pleasuring her niece with her mouth. However, Rhae didn’t even have the opportunity to enjoy it. 

When Rhae opened her mouth, Jon had immediately lowered his cock in her mouth, until she gagged. The pleasure was too much and he simply couldn’t resist thrusting inside his sister’s hole. 

Jon understood that he was being completely negligent towards Daenerys, who had been obediently using her tongue and fingers to satisfy Rhae. This girl was diligent unlike his lazy sister, and Jon would have to reward her properly. He thrust down in his sister’s mouth as he thought about her ill nature. Rhae then mumbled something with her mouth shut by the gag, and tried to tap out under the weight of Daenerys. _If you speak while sucking my cock like that I’ll.._

Jon had to think about baseball for a second so that he wouldn’t cum in her mouth so quickly.

Jon began on Daenerys, and it wasn’t long before Rhaenys’ chest gathered the drops of wetness that dribbled from Daenerys’ pussy. Daenerys had been acting all shy and good previously to get him to do her, but now she was screaming and panting while forcibly holding his head.

Daenerys’ tidy hairs were white like the snow, and not prickly at all. It was waxed to the shape of a runway. She tasted the same as Rhaenys did, with only a small difference. There was a small mole in her inner thigh, which Jon kissed lightly right before she was going to reach her orgasm. 

She looked to Jon with a hostile look, as if asking him why he had stopped with her eyes. 

It wouldn’t be fun to let her get off so easily. He had been keeping her at the peak of pleasure that came before orgasm. The longer he would hold her off, the better her orgasm would feel.

Jon looked down at his sister’s tits, completely soaked in Dany’s pussy juice. After getting over his initial excitement of using her sister’s mouth as a meat-hole, he had calmed down with his movements and showed her more mercy.

He lifted Daenerys who was nearing orgasm off Rhae, and took his cock off her mouth. Rhaenys coughed wildly with her hand on her mouth, glaring at Jon with one of her eyes closed that had gotten spilled with precum.

Jon couldn’t be troubled with his sister and wanted to give his aunt her orgams first. 

Daenerys had grown impatient and was moaning in disappointment before Jon decided it was time to flood the gates. He effortlessly pulled the open-legged Daenerys between his own legs. His aunt looked surprised, but didn’t get a chance to react.

Jon showed his cock that was in full erection as hard as he could inside her. Daenerys, who had been barely kept off from orgasming, had a full blown breakdown. She squirted out as she peed herself a bit, and Jon’s cock was now a cocktail of Rhae’s saliva and Daenerys’ piss. 

She screamed and grabbed Jon’s neck, then let go, and squirmed around on the bed. Jon began ruthlessly pounding, he had already meticulously prepared Daenerys for this kind of treatment. Daenerys wouldn’t stop throwing herself, and staying inside her was something akin to trying to ride a bull. 

Jon still bravely kept himself on her, and didn’t stop thrusting until her ecstasy had reached a point, where she couldn’t get her voice out and was only talking to her own consciousness. He finally let go of Daenerys’ legs he had been holding, as he exited Daenerys. He kissed the mole on her thigh one more time, and nibbled on her white peaks.

Rhaenys was still recovering from being used by his cock, but surprisingly hadn’t complained. She was now brushing her teeth and had already taken a new shirt from the closet where his clothes were. _I hope she washed her chest of Daenerys’ juices before putting that on,_ Jon thought.

However, Jon hadn’t had his release yet. With Daenerys basically unconscious, he looked to Rhaenys expectantly. Rhaenys knit her eyebrows at him, unpleased. She was the only one conscious enough to help him.

“Seriously?” she asked in an angry tone, having just washed her teeth. Jon could partly understand why she was angry. Selfishly using her mouth previously must have not been a pleasant experience, and she would not want to experience it again so soon.

However, Jon picked her off the floor where she was standing, and brought her back to bed. He took off her shirt and nudged her head towards his cock again.

“Ugh,” Rhaenys grunted as she moved her downwards flowing hair behind her ear and bent down with her mouth, like someone from a street would.

“What a good sister. Sucking her own aunt’s juices like that.” 

Jon lightly slapped his sister’s well sized breasts that were hanging loosely. 

She gave him a death stare but still focused on his cock. Jon gently rubbed her ass that was completely rounded as she was bent over with a long back. 

“I wonder if it’s even your first time, you’re so good at this.”

“Of course it is.” Daenerys who had come back to Earth knitted her eyebrows and got offended in his sister’s stead. 

“We’ve only used toys to practise.” She said as she nonchalantly entered the bathroom and switched the shower on as if nothing of interest was going on in the room, ignoring the gagging noises his sister produced.

It felt simply too good, and he decided to cum as it was in her own sister’s mouth. He figured Dany still hadn’t entered the shower. “Come kiss me,” he told his aunt before she had a chance to step into the shower. 

“You are so spoiled..” Daenerys complained and she sighed, but still walked over. 

She put her hand over Jon’s shoulder and tilted her head sideways, sticking her tongue inside his mouth. Jon’s hands were occupied on Rhae’s head, and he could only slightly turn his head to meet his aunt’s mouth. Their tongues entangled and it felt like she was swallowing his saliva as Jon had finally reached his limit.

As soon as Jon began to cum, Rhaenys backed off with her mouth to let the pressure stream get stable. When the first spurt of his cum exited his cock, she immediately launched her head back on the tip and then swallowed the whole cock, and began sucking wildly. _This.._

The orgasm was exhilarating. His sister knew the perfect way of sucking a cock, slightly laying off just as he came and then biting back down. His weight fell on the bed sideways, but Rhaenys’ head only followed. He felt light as a feather. No matter what he thought about, it was pleasant. The world was pleasant.

Rhaenys vacuumed every droplet of his cum in her mouth, and locked her eyes with Jon before swallowing her brother’s fluids. She didn’t pretend to enjoy it. Instead, she still looked like a hooker who had only done it because it was her job.

“Fuck.” She grabbed the wet, pink sweatshirt that was now being used as a towel from the ground and hurriedly wiped her face with it. 

She then ran over to the shower which Daenerys had already turned on for her.

“Satisfied?” Daenerys asked as she kissed his forehead by his side before slowly walking to the shower herself, her hips swaying.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write that Jon gained inspiration for his zigzag technique from a web user under the name of Rickon Stark, but thought it would ruin the mood in the middle of things and decided to just hold it in me.


End file.
